Circus: A Study in Darkness
Circus: A Study in Darkness is the first chapter of Circus, the second story arc of the Meridian Six comic series. It is also the twenty-second issue overall of Meridian Six. The issue was released before the end of the preceding arc, Cold Reset. This was a strange decision by the author, however he decided that a stylistic and narrative change-up was necessary for both himself and his readers. Despite revealing some information of what is yet to transpire in Cold Reset, the story of Circus is almost its own stand-alone tale, and will not ruin the Cold Reset experience. Plot Summary Thrown into a dark and rocky wasteland, our heroes work to find their footing, and a place in their new home. Characters Heroes Brandon Walsh - A former police inspector, and current captive of the Emberkin. Amigo Gonzales Rodriguez - A former police officer, currently separated from his friends. Megatron - A knight of the Kingdom of Eden. Kingdom of Eden Deimos of Sarata - Leader of the current Eden team. Juuthu M'Kani - An axe-bearing alien warrior. Koi Sairu - A martial artist and rifleman. Rigos A'Kabac - A big softie. Edrin Amytha - An agile warrior. The Emberkin Casius, the Cruel - An Emberkin Guard Garrus, the Elder - An elderly Lieutenant of the Emberkin. Miscellaneous Smith - A mysterious naked man, and cellmate of Brandon. The Stranger - A grey-skinned wanderer, way out of his depth. Plot Details Amigo Gonzales Rodriguez Flung through a portal and down a rocky hill, Amigo regains his composure to find himself in a totally alien land. Soon, he is set upon by a large meaty creature, which tears off Amigo's arm. Amigo collapses in shock and sees a vision of his brother. Just as the meat creature is about to finish him off, Amigo is rescued by three strangers riding giant lizards. He is whisked away to a town in the distance. Brandon Walsh Brandon is locked in a cell. A barbaric-looking guard throws him the severed arm of a lizard, taunting him with food. The guard's superior - an older man - slaps the first guard on the wrist and justifies why Brandon should be kept alive. The guards speak in French, and Brandon can understand them, but doesn't know why. The older guard throws the rest of the dead lizard for Brandon to eat. The guards leave, but not before a final threat from the younger one. When Brandon appears to be alone, a darkened man in the neighbouring cell questions Brandon about who he is, how he can speak French, before telling him of a plan to escape. Megatron A riot is ongoing in the city of Oftreach. People are getting beaten, burnt, killed. Buildings and vehicles are set aflame. A fleet of ships flies overhead. A squad of knights of the Kingdom of Eden sit within, planning tactics. After a short debate, they eject from the ships, drifting to the ground. A fight ensues, with the knights under orders to take everyone alive. Subduing as many rioters as they can, and taking them away in cargo ships, the squad quickly restores peace. The squad leader Deimos gives a speech to the citizens, promising that the Kingdom will abandon them if the riots persist, leaving their walls undefended, and the wilds beyond untamed. After extracting back onto the ships, the fleet leaves, heading back to the Kingdom. Deimos compliments Megatron, one of the knights, and we see for the first time that this knight is a bald, tattooed George Jenkins. Deaths * Unnamed lizard. Trivia * The concept of Circus is another idea that's been in the works for over a decade. Itching to get started on it while the newer ideas were fresh, Dincorta decided to pause Cold Reset for a single issue of Circus to be made. * The art style change, while subtle, is quite drastic logistically. * There is a character within this issue based on the appearance of a Ko-fi donator.